Extremes
by MichelleKelly
Summary: AU, slightly OOC Blueshipping. 50 shades of ones shots that focuses on Kaiba at 2 sexual extremes. Complete Smut, Bondage, flogging, blindfolds, orgasm denial, total power exchange and a tendency towards a leather fetish. Probably considered a lemon. NEW BONUS CHAPTER: Sacrifice. Inspired by Owlteria's fan art of this fic.
1. Chapter 1- Submission

Extremes Part ½

A/N: Normally, I leave this for the bottom, but before you sink your teeth into this I'm going to explain a little bit. This is a two shot fic based on a character outline of Kaiba I found that stated he could fall at either sexual extreme depicted and fluctuate between them. It also mentioned that chance of bondage/fetishes given his character is high. So, Ivé decided to venture at these extremes. One will be called "Power" and the other "Submission" Please message me if you want a link to the outline. These are AU blushipping as well. Enjoy.

It was late, and the street lights gleemed over the dark streets as Seto drove through the night, his grip steady on the steering wheel. Mokuba was in bed and business was done for the night. It was time for him to have his indulgence.

The winding streets led to a suburban area, filled with houses and trees, sidewalks and porch lamps. Almost automatically he curved towards the curb and parked. Cutting the engine he opened the door and slid the keys into his pocket. Blood rushed through his veins and his heart pounded as he approached the door. It was opened before he was able to knock.. She was dressed in a black satin robe and held a glass of wine in her hand. Her eyes told him she had been waiting as he led her inside. Her long white hair contrasted her robe, as did her pale skin, but he said nothing. Kisara passed him a glass of red wine as he sat down on the couch to consume it. Her demeanor was calm, but stern, direct, but gentle.

"You're late," she stated cooly. Her voice was smooth and sweet, like sugar on ice cream. He shrugged and sighed, taking an indulgent drink from his glass.

"Mokuba woke up and got scared, I had to calm him down," he explained apathetically. The understanding on her face was blatant, and obvious. Kaiba took another drink and stared into the glass, watching the red liquid swirl. To him, this was the preview to the show, and he took this time, this moment and time to prepare himself.

Sacrifice was never easy, especially for him. He was too used to being in control. Giving it away felt like giving away a piece of his soul, but it was the only way he could relieve himself of the stress he faced. It was the only way he could feel genuine pleasure, a feeling that for too long had been foreign to him. It had escaped him for so long that he felt he was due the enjoyment, the utter contentment, and sexual satisfaction he had been denied.

Somehow, he had found _her_. She was the only one who could tame him, the only one that was able to strip him of the power and control he had held for so long. The only one that could give him the release that he desperately needed. Kisara was every thing he wasn't. She was demure, soft spoken and submissive in public, but behind closed doors was another story. When he finished his wine, she poured him another and refilled her glass, setting the empty wine bottle on the coffee table, while she leaned against the wall, near the couch where he sat.

"It's been a while since I've seen you. What has kept you so busy, Seto?" She asked with a genuine, curious, interest. He refused to make eye contact, instead staring at the flute of wine that he held in his firm, steady hand. His reply was cordial, curt but still respectful.

"Tournament finals and various other endeavors that I've been forced to get involved in." His answer was vague, but informative nonetheless. She sighed softly, taking a drink before she perched on the arm rest of the couch. Her movements were deliberate, but languid and full of grace, it had always been the first thing that enchanted him. The first thing he noticed about her character that intrigued and stuck with him, after meeting her, Seto couldn't get her off of his mind.

"You must feel overwhelmed, I can only imagine the difficulties you face," she sympathized. Kaiba scowled and gulped down his wine, interpreting her words as pity instead of general empathy.

"I don't want your pity," he sneered. Finally, meeting her gaze his crystal blue eyes, met her soft, icy ones. "You know exactly what I want," he growled in a low, careful voice. She smiled confidently and finished her wine. Setting down her glass, her free hand untied the black silk robe. Instinctively Kaiba stood up. She tossed the tie away, holding the garment shut with her hand before she wandered down the hallway with the young man in tow.

It wasn't a bedroom she led him too, no, that wouldn't be right since the room held no bed. The walls were painted a soft lilac and held a variety of toys and devices that were used to make him submit. Standing in the middle of the room he watched Kisara light a soft, red candle and place it on the table, signifying their session had started. Tenderly, she approached him and removed his white coat, a symbolic gesture stripping him of control. He no longer had a say in what would happen, his voice and opinion no longer mattered, save for the safety word she had given him. Hanging the white coat on a wall hook she turned to him with a benevolent, peaceful expression.

"Get on your knees Seto," She instructed. Obediantly, but reluctantly he listened, dropping to his leather clad knees. His eyes never left her form as she removed her robe. Dressed in a leather corset and boots, accented with fishnets, she approached him. Cradling his chin in her delicate hand, she confirmed their relationship. "Who is in control right now?" she demanded in a firm, melodic voice that perked the hairs on the back of his neck, stirring a lust deep inside the pit of his stomach.

"You are in control," he hatefully admitted. Kaiba hated having his perversion stated to his face, but he knew he was pertinent to his safety. Clenching his teeth with an eager arousal he waited for her next demand. Curiously, she toyed with one of the blue leather straps that adorned his right arm.

"Lose the shirt, but leave the leather, I'll use it later," she taunted in a cynical way that left a burning deep inside his soul, hidden behind the cerulean blue windows to his vulnerability. The air was thick and tense with his desire as he eagerly awaited her next command. Removing the black turtleneck he adjusted the straps on his bare arms after he tossed the garment aside in a heap on the floor. Kisara bit her lip with a mischievous smile. Leaning forward she tugged and released one of the straps, before pulling one off the other arm for symmetry. Mindlessly, she played with the straps, contemplating her next action. Carefully, she wrapped one of the straps around his neck, holding it loosely in her experienced, steady hand. The intensity of his arousal was growing as she knelt in front of him, craftily tightening the leather and cutting off his air supply. Seto's breathing became shallow and thready as she restricted his air supply, creating a deep red mark that would eventually bruise. Giving slack, the man gasped for air, his vision blurring with the intensity of her actions.

Pushing him onto his back she straddled him and took up the leather strap once again, watching as he struggled against her, his heavy hand embraced her arm, silently pleading for air. Leaning forward, she let her lips embrace his ear, nipping the soft skin gently before she released her grip and watched him struggle to breathe. His lust intensified, pressing against her creamy white thigh. Taking the other leather strap she bound his hands together pushing them above his head.

"Tell me what you want," she panted heavily against his ear, tangling her left hand in his intimately. Swallowing the lump in his throat he desperately tried to piece together his thoughts into coherent words. Now was not the time to stumble like an amateur.

"I want you," he began in a deep, solemn voice that didn't seem to be his. "I want you to take everything from me. I want you to satisfy the yearnings that occupy the deep recesses of my mind. I...I want you to give me what you know I need," he panted, beads of sweat forming on his brow and neck. She grinned, tracing his engorged lip with her manicured finger.

"And what is it you need from me, Seto?" she prodded in a gentle purr. Her gentle touch invaded the deepest parts of his soul, spurring profound, ancient feelings from the depths of his heart. That was not what he felt, nor what he saw. Before him knelt the only woman that knew how to control him, that knew how to tap in to the darkest pits of his wanton sexual needs.

"Everything," he growled, in a voice that mimicked a beast. She gripped his shaggy brown hair and pulled his head towards her, forcing him to meet her eyes. His breath came in short pants as the intensity of her gaze nearly sent him over the edge.

"Everything means anything I want, doesn't it, Seto?" she purred in a voice that was slowly driving him mad. Swallowing hard against the light pressure on his throat he confirmed her observation.

"Yes, anything Mistress," he begged in a coarse voice. The leather tightened once more and Kisara could see the beginning of the blue and purple swirls that would make up a temporary flaw in his pale sinew, human body. Humans were fragile, the settling purple under his pale skin was concrete proof of that, but he _wanted it._ And he wanted it bad. Kaiba struggled for air while her hand expertly undid his pants, taking control of his arousal. Neither of them could deny their wants or their needs, the encounter had turned into a sensual display of control that Seto craved. He couldn't speak when she took him, and when Kisara released the strap constricting his air intake he could do nothing but gasp for air and buck his hips against hers, his hands helplessly bound above his head.

Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving angry red marks that he would conceal with clothing. His hand clenched, fingernails digging into his palms in a delightfully painful way. With a single languid movement her lips were at his throat, licking the sweat beaded skin, slowly. Kaiba felt a shudder emanate through his spine before her teeth scratched against the marred, red flesh. He didn't know when she had taken him, but he was all in, his hips rocking rhythmically against hers. Seto ached to taste her skin, to feel the warm, malleable flesh that was her corporeal existence. His mind was spinning, deluded and clouded by the physical indulgence he had longed for. Yet, her mind couldn't be any clearer, her actions precise, thought out and expert. This was her realm he was in, and he knew that. He knew that he would never be able to do what he wanted to her, that he would always be under her control. The everything blurred as ecstasy and euphoria found them, cradling them in a warm, embrace.

Kisara pulled the straps off of his neck and hands, releasing him before she stood up, eloquently wiping the sweat from her brow. Towering over him, in leather kept him reeling. Pressing his head against the floor he took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"You did well Seto," she remarked pulling the black robe back over her shoulders, much to his dismay. With several heavy breaths the man made himself decent and rose to his feet, grabbing the black turtleneck from the floor.

"And you've left me speechless, once again Kisara," he answered with a sincerity that was unfamiliar to him. Pulling off his remaining leather straps he shoved them into his pocket before slipping the shirt over his head. Fully clothed once more she offered him the leather they had used in their encounter, and he took it with a reverent gaze, slipping them into the same pocket. Silently she strode over and grabbed his coat, handing it back with a satisfied smile. With his symbol of power returned to him, he gave her a final gracious grin and sauntered out of the room and towards the front door.

"Don't forget who you are, Seto," she called in a firm, yet still uncertain voice. He paused momentarily, flashes of his hellish trip to Egypt flooding his mind. He smirked, playing into her game seamlessly.

"It seems our roles have been reversed, hasn't it?" he mused. Opening the door he strode outside into the cool, quiet night. Gazing into the stars he briefly reflected on his ordeal with a perverted grin before made his way to the car, and rode off into the dawn.

Other A/N: this has been floating around in my head for a while, but I was hesitant to write this two-shot (next one soon, hopefully) I'm not going to lie, but I got pretty drunk while writing this so I'm sure there's spelling errors and for that I'm sorry. I'm not apologizing for the smut though. We'll see if I regret this in the morning. Much love to all my readers and reviewers and I'll see you in the next chapter (Power) Feedback is much, much appreciated. XOXO


	2. Chapter 2- Power

Extremes- "Power"

Control was something that Kaiba needed, something that invaded every aspect of his life and held on like a blood sucking parasite. Power, control, and satisfaction were things that he craved, and what he aspired for, and it was early on that he realized his perverted desires.

Leather had always held an erotic appeal to him, it stirred his senses and intrigued him in the deepest way possible. Soon, it became his friend, his ally and a staple in his wardrobe. From there, he ventured further, finding the allure of dominant/submissive relationships. It wasn't long after that that he began experimenting, which eventually led to him be proficient in the art of BDSM. Eventually, he found himself unable to get off without it. That led to a dilemma, until she walked into his office.

The thick leather bracelet around her wrist told of her relationship, and Seto waited until it disappeared before he approached her with his proposition.

She accepted, with a soft demure smile. Her faux innocence was intoxicating, something he wanted to rip from her soul.

Now, she was under his command, his orders, wants and desires and he expressed them subtly, but she caught on quickly.

He was waiting for her to arrive, time ticking by like a metronome, gnawing at his brain, infusing his blood with the angst of anticipation. Finally, he saw headlights turn onto the driveway. Anxiously he stepped outside to greet his submissive. Emerging from her sleek silver car she shut the door and approached him, dressed in a simple white sun dress, like he requested.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked, taking his hand to be led into the grandiose manor. He smirked with excitement, leading her through the front door and towards the east hallway. Seto had changed when he arrived home and wore only his black leather pants and sleeveless white leather coat. The combination accented his best features, his broad torso, narrow waist and sinew arms were shamelessly on display for his partner to drink in.

"Not long. You're earlier than I anticipated," he acknowledged, pulling a set of keys from his pocket. He couldn't risk Mokuba wandering into his illicit room and discovering his perversions. No, he had to take precautions to protect himself and his younger kin. Sliding the key into the lock he opened the heavy wood door and escorted her inside before he locked the door again. Privacy was pertinent, and integral to his game. Kisara knew that once she crossed the threshold, she was no longer allowed to meet his gaze or challenge his decisions unless they endangered her safety, which they never did. He locked the door again and approached her, stalking her like a victim and prey. Casually, he took in her scent, the scent of sage and heather.

"And what's your safety word?" he demanded politely. Pulling her long white hair over her shoulder, he traced a finger along the gentle curve of her neck while he waited for her response. With an almost unsettling calm and confidence she answered him.

"The safety word is destiny," she stated. Seto chuckled, his hand slipping down the front of her virginal, white dress. Her breath hitched with enjoyment, and she leaned back into his chest pleasurably, enjoying the electric touch of his hand.

"Good," he purred in a deep, lusting voice that she was all too familiar with. Kisara stood still, waiting for his command, unsure of the direction he would take. It didn't stop her from gazing at his half dressed form, taking in his sinew, athletic muscles and pale skin ridden with scars he never explained to her. Silently, he took her hand, leading her to St. Andrews cross, positioned in the corner of the room. She obeyed his direction and guidance, as he pressed her back to the fixture, securing her ankles first. Blood courses through her veins as she waited for him to tie her hands to the saltire. Her heart raced and adrenaline coursed through her thin pale body, preparing for the delightful endeavor she was about to face. A sultry smirk was plastered across Kaiba's face as he secured her wrist, his hand delicately tracing the curve of her wrist and forearm. Arousal was stirring in the back of his mind, affecting other pieces of himself, pieces he knew he had control over. In his eyes, she was helpless, and on display only for his desires and fantasies. Eagerly, he contemplated his first recourse, pulling a cat o nine tails from the Cerulean wall. He tapped the whip against his hand roughly, toying with it's strength and impact, testing it's efficiency. Kisara's heart skipped when she heard the leather hit skin, it was a sound she knew all to well, a sound she reveled in, a nostalgic sound that made her ache to feel the burn of the hide against her pale flesh. Seto paused momentarily, contemplating gagging her with a ring gag, like he had previously, but he reconsidered and approached with the cat o nine tails. He was languid, but precise with his movements, deliberate and planned. Softly, he tapped the whip against her exposed thigh, causing her to shudder with delight. Anxiously, his fingers pulled apart the buttons that held her dress together, displaying her nudity, and her pale creamy skin. She had forgone underwear, just like he had asked. The leather brushed against her bare stomach, teasing her with an almost masochistic taste. She was in his realm, in his hands, and everything she experienced was at his fingertips.

He was in complete control. Tapping the leather whip against her thigh once more, elicited a vibrant, sweet moan from his partner. A sinful smirk was displayed across his face as he turned to trade the flogger for a leather riding crop. Roughly, he slapped it against his leather clad thigh with a loud crack, and watched as Kisara squirmed with desire and want. Expertly, he slapped it against the side of her milky thigh, watching as the skin turned an angry pink.

"Now tell me what I want,_ girl_," he sneered in a derogatory manor. She didn't care, his mannerisms were too exciting for him to ignore. Seto was the only partner she had the was able to gain her complete trust. He knew what he wanted and wasn't shy about getting it, and obtained in a safe, sane, and consensual manner. Often she wondered how a man preoccupied with business ventures was able to master the arts of BDSM, and in such a short time. It intrigued her, and kept her on her toes, as she eagerly anticipated the next twist in their encounter.

"You want me to satisfy your desires," she answered in a thready pant. His thin lips curved upward as he grabbed her jaw, forcing her to meet his gaze, immediately she looked away respectfully.

"And what are my desires?" he purred. His free hand traveled down her nude torso, ghosting along her skin intimately. Kisara gasped, throwing her head back with a soft moan that elicited primal feelings in her partner. Regaining her bearings she carefully thought over her words, making sure that she didn't falter-lest she pay the consequences.

"To use me as you see fit, Sir," she remarked in her syrupy sweet voice. While unnerved by the amount of calm she had, Kaiba did not hesitate to continue in his endeavor, lifting her chin gently with the riding crop. Her bound hands clenched in anticipation, she knew the heavy stinging strike was coming and she couldn't wait. She hated how he always drawled out their sessions, making her squirm with arousal. His lips gently caressed her ear with a hot breath, her legs quivering against her restraints.

"You're anxious aren't you? Needy and wanting?" he breathed coarsely against her neck. A shudder ran through her spine and through her limbs, he had pinpointed her exactly, cornered her desires in a matter of minutes, assessing the nervous body language she displayed. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she addressed his remark.

"Ye...Yes Sir, but this...this isn't about my wants or needs," she choked out in a desperate, strained voice. He chuckled warmly, tilting his head back in enjoyment, before mildly slapping her outer thigh with the crop in his hand. She gasped before moaning deeply at the residual impact. Kisara was in the palm of his hand, writhing for his touch. Seto couldn't help but palm himself through the thick leather of his pants. Her behavior was so endearing, so enticing with a touch of innocence, it drove him mad, but unlike her, he had restraint and control. Raising the leather crop once again he brought it down on the soft flesh of her stomach, eliciting a high, primal moan from the young woman. Madness, it was all turning to madness, but Kaiba was still in control, this time striking the inside of her thigh. Crying out in a painful pleasure, she reeled with enjoyment, and that was when she felt his hand embracing her sex. Nimble and intent his fingers caressed her intimately, her legs trembled, forcing her to rely on the cross for support. With a desperate whimper she bit her lip in an attempt to contain herself. Seto enjoyed watching her, her actions and reactions. It was definitely unique and peculiar, but it intrigued him in a way that his other submissives failed to. It wasn't love, or anything of the sort, the feelings that brewed inside the pits of his soul were nothing more that physical, primal needs that had to be sated, desires he had to fulfill. He was human after all, even if he rarely showed it.

"That's right, _girl _this is about my needs. Now, I want you to beg for it, beg for what you want," he growled into her ear. With a deep, erotic moan she tilted her head back, thinking of the proper words to get her what she wanted, what she needed, what he always gave her.

"Please Sir, Please bestow upon me the honor of your dominance, strength and power," she pleaded, hoping that she fed his ego enough to get what she wanted. A firm slap echoed against her thigh, making her writhe with a vivid arousal. Panting, her pale skin flushed and slicked with sweat she awaited his reaction, waited for his fingers to touch her once again. Nipping at her chin playfully, he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes, engulfing her in darkness.

Stepping away he gave her the illusion that he had left, but he was only watching her intently, his hand pressed against dark black leather. His jacket was long gone, lost among one of their games, scattered on the floor carelessly.

A distressed cry left her throat, and Kisara began to struggle against the saltire, her flesh begging to be touched and fondled. An amused grin was plastered on her Dom's face as he watched her pathetic struggle, a struggle that excited him nonetheless. Seto knew it wouldn't be long before he would take her, indulging his needs and her wants, melding them seamlessly into one fluid, languid action. Long, anguished minutes ticked by as they were separated from each other, their breaths heavy and hot, needy and wanton. When he could stand it no longer, he silently approached her, one hand curling into her long pale hair, the other expertly undoing his pants. With his face buried in her creamy collared neck he took her by surprise, indulging both of their desire flawlessly. The riding crop was nearby, within arm's reach, but she couldn't see that. All she knew was that his hands were busy exploring her soft, firm skin while his teeth carefully nipped at her throat.

Kisara was becoming overwhelmed, filled with Euphoria and conflicting emotions as her master expertly dominated her body for his own needs, but that didn't mean she couldn't indulge. With the tension building in her loins, she let out and excited, deep moan that spiked his arousal. Suddenly, he hair was pulled back, the blindfold removed, and deep blue eyes shaded with darkness met her crystal blues.

"You will not come until I tell you to," he instructed in a gruff pant that nearly sent her over the edge. With a heavy swallow and a deep breath she averted her gaze, his thrusts sending overwhelming waves of passion through her very core.

"Yes, Sir," she acknowledged. He growled, a dark, animalistic growl that piqued her own distorted perversion. She was so close she didn't know if she could control herself as her hips rocked against his, matching his strong, dominant rhythm. She belonged to him, just like she did thousands of years ago. Kisara was his once again, and he had possession of her in the only way he was proficient because of his dark, enticing desires. It was different now, and it would never be the same, and while she was one of the few that he respected he didn't believe that he could love her like his homologous counterpart had.

He wasn't that man, they were different in so many ways, in ways the former could never understand, and Kaiba was grateful that he could have _her_ in this devious sex scenario. Her cries were becoming more frequent and louder, spurring the man further, igniting the pits of his ego and masculinity.

"Beg for it," he demanded with a cryptic purr. He was getting closer, he needed it, he needed her to beg for, to beg for what he held in such high regards.

"Sir, please, I beg you, allow me the pleasure," she began, panting between her words and swallowing her. Her mind was fogging with the overwhelming feeling of physical gratification. "Allow me the pleasure of achieving ecstasy with you," she pleaded. He was biting his lip, drops of blood rising to the torn skin, filling his mouth with the taste of iron and life. His thrusts were faster, more deliberate, precise, and engaging. Gasping for air with clouded vision she knew she needed to give him more. Suddenly the riding crop slapped the top of her breast, her hands clenched and her toes curled, wanting, needing release.

"Please let me orgasm, Sir," she wailed, panting and moaning in time with his heavy thrusts. Leather kissed the side of her hip, causing her knees to buckle against her restraints, her body trembling with tension and anticipation. Nearly in tears Kisara let out a pitiful wail, that hit Seto's ears at all the right angles. Finally, he leaned over, biting her ear intently.

"Come for me, _girl_," he demanded. That was all she needed, the gruff sound of his voice, his approval, sent her over the edge, reeling in ecstasy and indulgence she wished she could cling to him as he achieved his orgasm, sending aftershocks coursing through his blood. Collapsing against the cross the couple caught their breath, gathering their bearings and clearing their mentalities. Finally, Seto pulled away from her, and she realized just how much his body had warmed hers. With a chilly breeze hitting her sweat slicked skin she shuddered, nuzzling against her prostrated arm. With a satisfied moan he held the key to her binds, wordlessly unlocking her restraints. Once she was free she fell against them, causing them to drop to their knees. Kisara wrapped her arms around his lithe, sinew back, nuzzling against his chest, and he held her, but only out of obligation. Kaiba knew there was give and take in their relationship, She had flawlessly submitted to him and obeyed all of his commands, she deserved the physical closeness and cuddling that she desired and demanded in the contract.

They never talked while he was holding her, it was the moment they used to reflect on their encounter. Mindlessly Seto picked up his white coat, throwing it over her naked shoulders lethargically. Kisara's delicate hands gently stroked and cradled his athletic chest, while she listened to his calming heartbeat. Wrapped in his arms and the white leather gave the young woman a fleeting sense of security, a sense that she needed more than the physical urges she had just given into. Kissing his cheek gently she stood up and buttoned her dress, her companion followed suit, checking himself for decency. They gave each other cheeky knowing smiles before he unlocked the door. His dark blue eyes caught a flash of lightening crawl across the sky and scowled, hoping she would be alright in the weather, but he didn't want to mention it for fear of his intentions being misinterpreted. Kisara didn't seem bothered by the weather as she sauntered towards the door. Turning back she looked at him with a look he'd seen on that horrid trip to Egypt, a look he'd seen on _her_ face.

"Don't forget who you are, Master Seto," she encouraged in a wavering, petite voice. He smiled at her, gliding towards the door and opening it politely. Before she crossed the threshold he firmly grabbed her arm, holding her in a tight, but not bruising grip. Leaning down he nipped at her ear once more, giving himself one more final indulgence, one more piece of control.

"It seems as though our roles haven't changed, have they?" he mused. Releasing his arm she watched her silently walk to her car and get in. The CEO closed the door and turned towards his room, sated and fulfilled, validated and exhausted.

A/N Ok, First off, major, major major thanks to my friend Kadri who helped walk me through this chapter, and many thanks to Victor for editing it for accuracy and content. Victor did not spell check. Also, I was drunk while I wrote this, drunker than when I wrote the previous chapter, sooo...yeah sorry bout the spelling errors, not sorry for the porn. I also noticed that quite a few people read the first chapter, but only ONE person reviewed it, come on people, throw a review my way, I really appreciate them. Also, for the record, I did not regret the first chapter this morning. I was actually quite impressed by my literacy in my intoxicated state. Anyway, this concludes the two-shot. I explored both extremes, blueshipped and tried to keep Kaiba in character while creating smexy smex, How did it go? I really want to know what you think, even if you didn't like it. If you made it this far, you really should review.

Alright, I'm closing this out right here, Much love and I'll see you in the next story. Follow me on tumblr at Michellekellyff. (no period) Much love to all my readers, followers and reviewers, and sorry for my drunk ramblings, hard cider is awesome.


	3. Chapter 3- Pushing Limits

Limits- Bonus Chapter.

A/N: requested by numerous people I've decided to turn this into a trilogy. These chapters are not sequential, as it was not planned, and follows under the "Power" universe. Technically, this would take place first. See you at the end.

She stood quietly, a fit of nerves as he looked over the forms and contracts she was told to fill out. Seto had a rather pleasant smile on his face. Kisara had never seen it before, but it suited him well. Then he stumbled on something he wasn't too pleased with. Wrinkling his pale brow he looked up at the meek, fair girl in front of his large mahogany desk.

"You won't do blindfolds?" he questioned curiously. Watching her blush in embarrassment intrigued his interest and he couldn't explain why. Aching for a distraction she curled a lock of her pale white hair around her delicate fingers.

"No. I...I have a very bad association with blindfolds," she confessed. Immediately Kaiba became curious, but another part of his mind didn't want to know. He didn't want to taint the pure innocent image he held of her. Hesitantly he formed his next inquiry.

"Is there something that I need to know about?" He watched her bite her lip in thought, anxiously waiting for a reply. With a heavy sigh she looked up to him.

"I don't think you need to know...I just can't be deprived of my vision, just don't do it and we'll be ok." her voice was shaky and Seto could tell that she was nervous. He beckoned her closer and opened a drawer on his desk. Pulling out a cigarette and a black engraved lighter he lit it. 'You smoke?" she asked. Taking the cigarette between his fingers he held it out to her.

"No, but you do. I can smell it on you every day. Now take this and calm down I know your nervous but it's unsettling me," he replied. Kisara took the cigarette and puffed on it eagerly while the young man pulled a black crystal ashtray from the drawer before he closed it. "What about lace blindfolds, you can see through them?" he inquired. Kaiba always looked for ways around things, to achieve what he desired. Exhaling a puff of smoke the young woman shook her head.

"No, I can't have anything around my eyes. Do you want me to explain?" she countered. Seto sighed and shook his head.

"No, not yet." Ashing into the ashtray, she thought lessly twirled the white tipped tobacco around her fingers. He could tell she was beginning to relax when she perched herself on his desk, sitting on finance reports and payroll. Looking up at her he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and held out his wrist.

"Burn me," he instructed. Without hesitation, she braced his arm with her free hand and held the burning end to his arm. Flesh sizzled against the glowing red ember as she held it against him. A few moment later she pulled back and released his arm. With a content grin he pulled his sleeve back down to cover the affliction.

"What was that about?" She asked. Immediately she put out the cigarette that had pieces of burnt flesh imbedded in the end. He chuckled and sat back in his chair, taking his eyes away from the paper for a while.

"I wanted to see how well you listen. You didn't even hesitate at my command, that shows a lot of trust, I'm legitimately impressed and that's hard to do," he praised. She smiled with accomplishment.

"I had no reason to hesitate. If you didn't want it, you wouldn't have said it," she reasoned crossing her slim athletic legs in front of him. Seto liked how their encounter was progressing, it had thrown him for a loop but he was enjoying it. Returning to the forms he came across another thing that caught his eye.

"You've done play piercing? I don't see any marks," he commented. With a smile she lifted her skirt to her thigh and pointed out several small dots along the outside of her left thigh. In any other light they would not have been noticeable. Her skin was so pale that the white dots almost blended right in.

"I've got them on the other leg and on my back," she admitted. Kaiba nodded, he was intrigued by her experience given her demure appearance, and the way her light blue skirt was hiked was distracting him from his reading. With a heavy sigh he returned to read the clauses she added to the contract. He was struck by the simplicity of her needs. It was almost too good to be true. He had to confirm it with her, and make sure that everything was absolutely correct before they continued.

"Is this really it? Is this all you need? To be held and cradled after each encounter?" he persisted. She nodded, slipping off her shoe and sliding her bare foot over his thigh. With a bemused chuckle he grabbed her calf and traced his fingers against her soft delicate skin. "You understand I'm going to want a trial run before we officiate the contracts," he stated. His hand slipped higher caressing the inside of her thigh.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you, sir," she acknowledged. Seto stood up and closed the drapes in his office, casting the room in shadows before he turned on a desk lamp. Pulling keys from his closet he unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a length of black rope.

"I also need you to understand that I enjoy pushing limits, now tell me the safety word," he commanded, removing his royal purple coat. Kisara hopped off the desk, eagerly.

"It's destiny," she recalled, waiting for his next command. A satisfied smirk spread across his face as he gathered the rope in his hands.

"Take off your dress." his voice was firm, strict but calm. It sent shudders up her spine. Undoing the buttons one by one she opened the garment and slipped it over her shoulders, watching it fall to the floor. She bit her lip with anxiety, excited for the encounter. Seto snapped her black bra strap and watched her reaction. Roughly, he pulled her hands behind her back and bound them with the rope, tying it around her torso with heavy intricate knots. She squeaked with delight while he finished binding her arms behind her. He pushed her forward, bending her over the side of his desk with a firm grip. A pen knife from the desk helped remove the last of her black undergarments, which were tossed in a heap on the plush carpet. With a handful of hair in his fist he pulled her head back awkwardly, biting into the soft skin of her neck primally. Kaiba's other hand slid down the front of his pants, ghosting along his arousal with a lascivious moan. Already she was panting with anticipation, her slender legs trembling against his. Releasing his bite, he lapped at the few drops of blood that rose to the surface of the angry red wound.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife, but that didn't stop either of them. Pulling her hair aside he pushed the length of it over her shoulder, exposing the entirety of her back. Seto had one hand unbuckling his pants while the other kept his partner pinned to the desk. Freeing himself he leaned over her, calculating his moves precisely. His weight was heavy against her, and warm it made Kisara gasp with her own arousal. Something wasn't right, her face twisted in pain as the young man pushed his hand between her thighs. Wincing, she groaned in discomfort, and twisted, attempting to relieve it.

"I..." she choked, swallowing hard. "Destiny." Immediately, Kaiba released her and stepped back, intent on finding the problem. "The ropes are too tight, I'm losing feeling in my arms," she addressed. Without hesitation he grabbed for the pen knife on the desk and cut her free of the rope, pulling it away and tossing it to the floor. She quickly rubbed the feeling back into her arms.

"Are you ready to continue?" he asked. Kisara nodded and vocalized her answer with a fresh faced confidence. Reaching into the open desk drawer he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and bound her hands in front of her this time. With a firm push she was against the desk again, his chest against her bare back. A delighted shudder ran through her as she braced against her forearms, her bindings clattering against the desk. It wasn't long before he advanced, taking her roughly while she squeaked with pleasure. Sweat slicked and euphoric she purred with delight, arching into his hot touch. Seto was engulfed in their scene as well, his eyes focused on her delicate, pale back. He knew it wouldn't take much longer, not with her. It was as if she knew all the right buttons to push, all the correct things to say and it gave him confidence about their budding relationship. With a rough slap to her bottom Kaiba turned her onto her back, sending papers flying to the floor. One hand held her handcuffed wrists above her while the other braced his weight against the desk. Sliding his hand down her outstretched arm he moved to told her chin. Deep blue eyes met crystal blue.

"Say my name," he demanded, keeping a firm grip on her chin. Panting against him Kisara looked up, breaking his gaze.

"Seto," she cried. He grinned, and leaned down to bite her ear roughly.

"Again," he growled hoarsely. She bit her lip, trying to control herself, trying to not scream.

"Seto." Releasing her chin his hand traveled to her breast, pinching her nipple roughly, eliciting a high pitched moan from the submissive.

Finally, he achieved his climax, simultaneously with his partner. Stepping back Kaiba made himself decent before he unlocked Kisara's handcuffs. Dropping them back into the drawer he kicked it shut before she dropped into his arms. Filled with Exhaustion they dropped to the floor, with Seto leaning against his desk. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her face nuzzled into his chest. Attentively, he checked her arms for marks from the rope, a few bruises were starting to settle and a few red marks remained but it didn't look like any long term damage had occurred.

"I'm sorry I used the safety word-" Quickly Seto cut her off.

"Don't be. They are in place for a reason. I intentionally tied the ropes too tight to see if you were wise enough to use it," he remarked. Immediately she slapped him across the face. He snorted and chuckled. "I deserved that, but I warned you, I told you I like pushing limits," he reminded. Kisara picked her dress up off the floor and redressed herself, buttoning it in her dominant's arms. She slipped her bra into her purse and mussed Kaiba's hair gently.

"Now, about that contract..." she mused. Kaiba nodded, reaching into the desk drawer again and pulling out a black box.

"This is your collar," he stated flatly, opening the box. In the middle of the black leather necklace was a large, dark sapphire. She gathered her hair and held it away from her neck while her wrapped it around her throat and laced it together.

"It's lovely," she gushed, letting her hair back down. He broke away and stood up, signing his name on the contract he had written up, she repeated his action. Seto put the papers into the same drawer and locked it again.

"Oh, Seto, Your little brother walked in on us after you spanked me," she added hesitantly. The young man's face went white with shock and horror. Immediately, he put his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded. Kisara blushed and bit her lip. Caringly, she pulled his hands away from his face.

"Because he left right away, and I had my mouth full with other things," she explained. Swallowing hard he searched for a remedy to his dilemma.

"I'll give you a raise if you talk to him," he enticed. She chuckled, reapplying her lipstick and lighting a cigarette. Blowing a plume of smoke towards the window she set the pack back in her purse.

"You couldn't pay me enough to do that, he's your little brother, not mine," she rejected. Frustrated, he refused to come to terms with talking to his little brother about kinky sex.

"Every body has a price Kisara, I'll find yours," he teased. She smiled back and ashed her smoking cigarette.

"I hope so."

End.

EPILOGUE

The next day Isono dropped Mokuba off at an adolescent counseling center with a note for his new therapist.

"He broke after walking in on me having kinky sex with the secretary, Please fix and return. Regards, Seto Kaiba"

"Now Mokuba what did you learn yesterday?" the therapist asked. Swallowing hard with wide dull eyes he looked up vacantly.

"Always knock before going into brother's office," he replied.

A/N: Ok, I only added to this story because of half a dozen people requested that I do a chapter where Kaiba pushes her into using her safety word. It took me forever to get this done because I kept getting stuck with it, and NaNoWriMo has started which means Chaos has my full attention for the next 20 something days. I had to do the Mokuba thing, it was just too damn amusing for me.

I hope you all enjoy this bonus chapter, read and review (or PM if you don't want people to know you read it) or review Anon like most did. Anyway, much love to everyone who supported this little trilogy. See you in the next story.


	4. Chapter 4- Sacrifice (Submission)

Extremes-Chapter 4- Sacrifice

Inspired by the fan art by Owlteria, since the art surfaced this fic has sky rocketed in popularity, again. So much for being a two shot, I suppose. Anyway- notes are at the end.

The cell phone buzzed against the mahogany desk loudly. Kaiba dismissed his employees and unlocked it to read the screen. _My house, 2 hours, wear your collar. _ He didn't need to read the number to know who it came from. Locking the office door Seto changed out of his navy suit, leaving only his white dress shirt half buttoned. Pulling on his leather pants, he dug through his desk drawer for the leather collar and slipped it into his pocket. Choosing his purple duster over his white coat he slid it over his shoulders and shut off the lights. It was late, and most of the employees had gone home, making it easy for him to slip into the parking garage un noticed. That's where the mercedes was parked more often than not.

Sliding into the drivers seat, he tossed his phone on the passenger seat and his briefcase on the floor. The keys jingled as they turned in the ignition, the engine roaring quietly. Pulling out of the parking lot he embarked on the near hour long drive to _her _house. Streetlights cast a warm glow over the silver car as he drove. It was quiet, the radio was off and the phone was silenced so he could ready his mindset for his upcoming encounter. Taking the collar out of his pocket, Seto wrapped it around his neck and snapped it closed, pulling his hair out of the black leather. Then he was pulling towards the curb, parking at cutting the engine almost automatically. Stepping out of the car he saw Kisara standing on the porch with a cigarette in her hand, dressed in a black satin robe that washed her complexion. Kaiba walked up the path, pausing at the bottom of the steps.

"You know I hate the smell of smoke," he griped. She ashed in a coffee can with a smirk. Pushing her hair over her shoulder with one hand, she took a heavy drag and blew a cloud of smoke into the cool night air.

"No you don't. You just hate what you associate it with," she corrected. He blushed, despite his best efforts not to. "I'm not stupid Seto, you know that." He growled and hung his head from the truth, while trying to combat her potent words with his own.

"I never said you were stupid, you inferred that from my demeanor, so who is really the judgmental one here?" he retorted. Kisara flicked her cigarette into the coffee can and sighed.

"Real cute, Seto. Mouth off again and I'll punish you, and not in the way you want either," she snapped back, enjoying the look of frustration on his face. She turned her back and walked inside with him in close tow. Once in the living room she poured two glasses of wine and wordlessly, handed one to Kaiba before she perched herself on the arm of a chair.

"What year is this wine?" He asked. She smiled and took a drink, watching the wine swirl in the glass.

"It's a '74 Merlot, you should know that, you gave me the bottle," she replied, taking another drink. He nodded, ignoring her remark. _She's only trying to fuel my discontent, _he reasoned, not taking her bait. She noticed.

"You're well behaved tonight," she pointed out. Kaiba couldn't help but smirk, as he swirled the liquid in the flute.

"Aren't I always?" he critiqued with a devilish grin. Their wine was diminishing and the encounter crept closer. She laughed.

"No." Her glass was empty, prompting her to put it down on the coffee table. He took it as a sign to finish his wine, and downed the rest of his glass, placing it on the table next to hers. Rising to her feet she walked passed him silently, and he knew to follow.

The door to their indulgence room was painted a deep eggplant, that mirrored the walls inside. Shutting the door behind them, Kisara locked it and turned to her pet, stripping his purple duster and hanging it on a hook near the door. He was still dressed, but already he felt naked. Crossing the room she lit a candle before looking up to him.

"Strip down, I want you in only your collar," she ordered. Shrugging the dark robe over her pale shoulders revealed the black leather she wore underneath. Reluctantly, he obeyed, throwing his clothes into a pile on the floor while she kicked a chair towards him.

"What's the chair for?" he asked, tossing his shirt onto the floor. Her heels clicked against the floor as she circled him, roughly shoving him into the chair.

"You don't get to ask questions, pet, now tell me your safety word," she coached. Grabbing a length of rope from the wall she bound his hands behind him, looping the rope around the bars of the chair, before she grabbed another length binding it around his torso.

"The safety word is destiny," he mumbled, gritting his teeth. Kisara leaned over him, her face inches from his.

"Good boy, now tell me who's in control right now," she purred, watching him scowl. Kaiba's gaze settled on the floor until she picked up his chin and repeated her command, watching his blood boil behind blue eyes.

"You are in control," he hissed through clenched teeth. Averting his gaze from hers, he twisted his hands against the rope, testing their strength. When she wandered around the room, she captured his gaze once more, his eyes focused on the black silk in her manicured hand. Taking the blindfold in both hands she attempted to wrap it around his head, but Kaiba dodged her actions. "No, you know I don't want to be blindfolded," he protested.

Roughly she grabbed his chin once more, looking down on him from her advantageous position.

"This isn't about what you _want_ Seto," she spat. Quickly and expertly she pulled the black silk around his eyes, tying it taut while he growled in frustration. "Behave or I'll gag you too," she quipped. Kisara strode over to the wall once more, eyeing up the accessories that lined it while he remained in the dark, entirely unaware of her actions. His ears strained to hear the click of her heels against the floor while she tapped her foot in thought. Settling on the riding crop she pulled it off the wall and accurately slapped it against the back of Seto's chair. Anticipation heightened, sweat beaded on his pale flesh. Deprived of his vision he had to rely on instinct and aural cues, like the sound of leather cutting the air before it hit exposed skin. His teeth clenched and let out a deep throaty groan every time leather connected with flesh.

But then there was silence, and the clicking of heels. He heard the distinctive sound of a lighter flint sparking and growled, reading into her plan.

"Dammit! You know I hate this shit!" he yelled. The smell of smoke wafted in his face before she fisted a handful of his hair. The potent scent piqued his arousal and associations.

"Please tell me again how its all about you, pet," she snapped. Letting go of his hair she circled him before leaning over him, her tongue grazing his cheek. "Besides, if you _really _hated it you wouldn't be so fucking hard for it," Kisara whispered into his ear. He growled in frustration while she wandered over to the window and opened it, settling herself on the sill to smoke while she watched him writhe with want and need against the dark ropes. At this point she was unfazed by his behavior and demands, he was still learning. After smashing her cigarette in the ashtray she slipped out of her heels, deliberately depriving him of the sound of her whereabouts. Padding barefoot she approached the back of his chair and leaned over, dragging her nails over his clavicle leaving bloody red trails.

"Beg for it Seto," she demanded softly. She watched him grit his teeth, his jaw firm and defiant. Roughly, she slapped him on the thigh to get his attention. "Beg for it," she repeated louder, pulling at the ropes around his torso.

"Fuck me," he panted, barely above a whisper. Kisara pulled the ropes harder, causing them to dig into his warm flesh.

"Louder!" she shouted, releasing her grip. Catching his wind Kaiba made a futile attempt to untie his hands.

"Fuck me!" he barked. She slapped the riding crop against his arm, hard, leaving a stinging red mark.

"That's not how you beg, pet, you know better," she reprimanded to his chagrin. Leather smacked flesh once more as he groaned deeply.

"Fuck me, Mistress," he corrected. Sweat beaded against his warm skin, slicking his body with a glistening sheen.

"Again," she coached. She towered over him, patiently waiting for him to speak, for him to obey.

"Fuck me, Mistress," Seto roared, panting. Kisara chuckled softly. He felt her hands against his thighs, before they ghosted along his arousal. He couldn't help but hiss through clenched teeth when she took him, all of him in her mouth. Sharp nails left bloody trails on his torso, creating new pleasurable scars over old, depressing ones. Before he could climax she abandoned him again, and stepped back to assess the situation. Calmly, she thought of her next actions, contemplating her choices. Closing in she leaned over, rubbing her bare foot against his calf while one hand cradled his chin.

"Let me just remind you that you're not allowed to finish before I do," she purred, licking his cheek once more. Kaiba shuddered under her touch as he eagerly waited for her to take him. It was agonizingly erotic for him, but he was losing patience nonetheless. Her chest was pressed to his as their bodies collided, rocking against each other primally. Need overpowered want but Kisara kept him in check, tugging on his collar possessively while she dominated and defiled him. His nails cut into his palms as he restrained himself, waiting for the all too familiar sigh that accompanied her ecstasy. Her nails dug into his shoulders, precursing her climax habitually. Then, finally, he was allowed to finish, letting out a loud curse. She pulled off the blindfold and Seto's vision returned, leaving him to appreciate the near naked woman in his lap.

With a relieved sigh she stood up and began to untie him, noting the harsh red abrasions where the ropes rested. Immediately he rubbed at the raw skin on his wrists while she calmly cleaned the bloody scratches on his chest and bandaged the deeper ones. He was grateful that she didn't bring up his underlying scars, or question them like so many others had. For those reasons he never mentioned the scars he saw on her back, the ones she often hid in the dim lights, covered by her robe or hair. So many questions remained unanswered between them, leaving a distinct air of mystery they refused to extinguish. They were all questions no one wanted to answer, questions meant for another kind of relationship. Here, secrets meant nothing. Power and title meant nothing, and roles were reversed.

"Do you want to help me finish that bottle of wine?" she asked, tying her black robe. He nodded in agreement and watch her extinguish the red candle. Rain pounded against the window, and lightening flashed. Kisara scowled. "You're staying here tonight, you're exhausted and I don't want you driving in this weather," she stated. Opening his mouth to rebuttal, he instead chose to hold his tongue rather than argue. Unlocking the door she grabbed his duster and wandered into the living room, hanging the coat on the tree near the door. Wine was poured, and a glass pressed into Kaiba's hand while she dug in her robe for her cigarettes. Opening the the window behind the couch, she perched herself near the open air and lit up.

"I thought you smoke outside?" he remarked. She scoffed, tossing the lighter to the coffee table with the hard boxed pack.

"Not in this weather." He rolled his eyes and took a seat on the overstuffed next to the couch. Rain sifted through, spotting the wooden windowsill with little splashed of water. "The guest room is upstairs, across from my room, but you have a bathroom so you shouldn't need to bother me for anything," she added, blowing a puff of smoke into the damp, dreary air outside.

"Oh so you mean I can't cuddle with you if I get scared of the weather?" he remarked sarcastically. Taking another drag, she pondered her words carefully, waiting for him to drink his wine.

"Only if you put your head between my legs," she answered, watching his reaction. Startled by her words he choked on his merlot and coughed for air while trying to avoid the crimson blush that flooded his cheeks.

"You shouldn't be giving me any ideas," he taunted. Kisara flicked the cigarette into a bush outside. She sighed and closed the window, gazing into his rich blue eyes carefully. His nerves stood on end.

"Then stop being so daft and take a hint, I'm going to bed," she mused, hopping down from the couch. Seto sat bewildered as he put the pieces together before realization hit. Rising to his feet, he wasted no time in following her up the stairs as lightening flashed and thunder crackled outside.

A/N: so much for being a two shot I guess, this piece was entirely inspired by Owlteria's amazing fan art for chapter 1 and a second piece that became the framework for this chapter. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not- but I will say that Submissive Kaiba and Dom Kaiba are entirely separate, and don't intersect. So we have 4 individual one shots in 2 universes. Dom Kisara doesn't work for Kaiba either- in fact not even he knows what she does for a living (versus submissive Kisara who is his secretary) Also thinking of retitling the story to "50 Shades of one shots" or something along those lines. So you all have Owlteria to thank for this one because her art is incredible and is NSFW. Thank all you guys for all your amazing reviews and feedback- I am taking ideas for future chapters of this because it's become incredibly popular, and I seem to like procrastinating when it comes to my novel. Much love to all your amazing readers, review and I'll see you all in the next story or possibly the next chapter of this. :)


End file.
